Bert Remsen
Actor Bert Remsen portrayed the Bajoran Kubus Oak in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . Hailing from Glen Cove, Long Island in New York, Remsen died of heart failure in Sherman Oaks, California. Remsen made his film debut in the 1959 war film Pork Chop Hill, in which Paul Comi and Clarence Williams III also appeared. Afterward, he became a cast member on the television series Twelve O'Clock High, starring one-time TOS guest stars Robert Lansing and Frank Overton. In 1964, he suffered a broken back during an on-set accident and, unable to act, became a casting director. He returned to acting full time in the 1970s. Like his Deep Space Nine co-star Rene Auberjonois and Trek alumni John Schuck and Sally Kellerman, Remsen appeared in several films by director . He even co-starred with Auberjonois, Schuck, and Kellerman in the films Brewster McCloud (1970, also with William Windom) and McCabe & Mrs. Miller (1971). He also appeared in Altman's 1974 films California Split, featuring John Winston, and Thieves Like Us, with John Schuck, Keith Carradine and Remsen's "Collaborator" co-star Louise Fletcher. In 1975, he had a role in Altman's Nashville, co-starring Robert DoQui and Henry Gibson, and in 1976, he was in another Altman film, Buffalo Bill and the Indians, or Sitting Bull's History Lesson, also featuring Robert DoQui. The last film he made with Altman was 1978's A Wedding, co-starring Paul Dooley, Robert Fortier, and Gavan O'Herlihy). Remsen also had recurring role in the 1987 season of Dallas, a show that also featured Trek guest stars Mitchell Ryan, William Windom, John Anderson, Kathryn Leigh Scott, Mary Crosby, Tracy Scoggins, Joshua Harris, Joseph Campanella, Michele Scarabelli, Allan Miller, and Conroy Gedeon, among others. In 1990, he appeared in Peacemaker, which co-starred Hilary Shepard Turner, as well as the popular film Dick Tracy. Also appearing in this film were John Schuck, Seymour Cassel, Paul Sorvino, Robert Costanzo, Hamilton Camp, Michael J. Pollard, Ian Wolfe, and Colm Meaney. In 1994, he and fellow Trek alumni William Marshall and Henry Darrow appeared as poker players in the film Maverick. In 1995, Remsen was a part of the cast of Dillinger and Capone, as were F. Murray Abraham, Stephen Davies, Catherine Hicks, Jeffrey Combs, Clint Howard, Joe Maruzzo, and Jessica Hendra. In 1997, he appeared as a judge in the thriller Conspiracy Theory, which starred Star Trek: The Next Generation actor Patrick Stewart. Some of Remsen's many other films include Fuzz (1972, co-starring Steve Ihnat and Stewart Moss), Harry and Walter Go to New York (1976, with Ted Cassidy), Inside Moves (1980, starring John Savage), Places in the Heart (1984, featuring Terry O'Quinn), Eye of the Tiger (1986, with Seymour Cassel), Miss Firecracker (1989, with Brent Spiner and Alfre Woodard), The Bodyguard (1992, with Bill Cobbs and Mike Starr), A Walk in the Park (1999, with Ericka Klein), and Forces of Nature (1999, with Ronny Cox, Anne Haney, George D. Wallace, Bill Erwin, and Shelly Desai). External links * * de:Bert Remsen es:Bert Remsen Remsen Remsen